


feelings that we hide

by quakerider



Series: comfort ship but they weren't even canon [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's mostly soft, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff with a dash of angst, They're just babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakerider/pseuds/quakerider
Summary: Inspired by Drive (Halsey) - "All we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide"
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: comfort ship but they weren't even canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	feelings that we hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> It's my second work here and also my first time at attempting fluff. I think it went quite well but let me know what you think in the comments :)

“Robbie, how much longer will this take? I’m so tired.” A whiny Daisy squirmed lightly in the passenger seat of the Hell Charger, her lips turning into a pout; a cute one. Robbie fought the urge to kiss those plump, pink lips very hard, giving a light squeeze on her right thigh instead.

“We’re still about two hours away from Buttertop, cariña. You can sleep first if you’re still tired. We just came back from a mission anyway.”

“I’m not sleepyyyyyy…” she denied, purposely dilating her eyelids by placing the tip of her fingers on the side of her eyes, ending in Robbie bursting into a peal of wholesome laughter instead.

“Yes, you are. Now stop whining. I’m stopping for gas a bit, I’ll get us some snacks when we stop by.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Also, no, no, I’m definitely not sleepy. At all. Like, at all.” she yawned immediately after and earned a small smile from Robbie.

A few moments passed and a pump station finally came into sight. The name of the station spelt Roxxon. It’s rather a quiet one, but it’ll do. Robbie left Daisy inside the Charger to pay for gas, then he went to the store to grab some drinks and snacks.

When he got back to the parking lot, Daisy had long fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, he loaded the snacks at the backseat, got in the driver’s seat and stayed still for a while.

He studied Daisy’s condition carefully, hesitating a bit before slowly placing his right palm on top of her head. He caressed them softly but steadily. She instinctively sighed and snuggled closer to his touch, taking him by surprise. She relaxed moments after, earning yet another smile from Robbie. She’s a handful sometimes, but she’s also the only one who has ever understood him in ways no one ever did or ever could. And he’s truly thankful for that.

Truth be told, he never thought he’d be able to let anyone other than Gabe in his life, let alone to be in a close relationship with someone. But she did it. She broke his wall he spent years perfecting, a wall he built firmly after their parents’ left each other and the brothers were put under Uncle Eli’s care. A wall, not even Lisa were able to penetrate. But she managed to, surprisingly.

Barging so bravely into Canelo’s that one fateful day with makeup smeared heavily all over her face, she demanded answers as to why he didn’t kill her during their first battle. Honestly, how was he supposed to know? The judgement of who gets to die and who gets to live wasn’t made by him, it was all by The Rider. He guessed The Rider probably saw some good in her, that was why her life was spared, even though she claimed otherwise. 

A lot of things have happened, but he made it back here. He actually did. Sometimes it didn’t feel real. Sometimes he’s back at the dirty ground where he first ended up at after dragging Eli and The Rider with him to Hell. Sometimes he’s back at fighting a demonic hell beast that had some unresolved vengeance with The Rider. Sometimes he’s back at the pits of Hell, burning the Goddamned book to ashes. But the girl sleeping soundly in front of him is the proof that all of them were in fact, real.

Oh, her thick eyeliner are gone too. He likes it better now if he’s being honest. All those makeup hid the beauty that she is underneath and he’s glad she’s healing now. It takes time, but it doesn’t matter. She’s getting better as each day passes, that’s what matters.

A smile threatened to creep up his lips again. He’s so eternally grateful for her, even if he barely shows it. She got him a present last week, it was a pair of matching socks. She said it was for movie night when they move in their new house next month. He thought it was absurd, but he accepted it anyway. She’d always display her affection with him freely every day, reciprocated or not.

She’d tell him she loves him every day and he’d just smile back every single time. He never said it back, at least not now. It’s not that hard, just those three words honestly. But he always finds himself struggling to mutter those three words. He’s a coward, perhaps, but it’s just that he has this underlying fear that someday, all of these will be taken away from him. That he’s gonna be back at the Dark Dimension, stuck there forever, The Rider in his head with no way home. No way home to Gabe, no way home to Daisy. But that won’t happen, right? No one’s going to take his loved ones from him, right?

He stared at the now still sleeping Daisy. His arm has dropped by now, taking her tiny fingers into both of his hands, he spoke.

“Daisy Johnson, my one and only. Yeah, I acknowledge the fact that I am not a good partner. Not even a good boyfriend. I know, and I’m sorry about that. I wanted to be the perfect one, you know, the one you deserved. But my fears, my.. my nightmares. They still come back to haunt me at times, threatening to take me away from you, from Gabe. I’m scared, truly. I just don’t want to lose you again.”

“It’s been quite a while since I had joined S.H.I.E.L.D., it’s funny. Remember when I broke out of the containment mod and almost had Mace killed? After that day, I never thought I’d ever be welcomed at S.H.I.E.L.D., let alone to become an agent."

"Agent Reyes. I guess it has a nice ring to it, eh?” he chuckled again.

“Anyway, I love you, Daisy. I love you more than anything in this world. Both you and Gabe. I almost lost Gabe once, I’m not going to lose you too, not as long as I am still breathing. I’ll do whatever it takes. As long as you’re mine.”

Raising Daisy’s hands that have been in his palms earlier, he kissed the tip of her hands, taking a brief moment to savour the scent of her raspberry scented hand lotion on her hands. It smells nice, he thought.

Noticing how cold her fingers felt on his palms, he took off his leather jacket and draped them over Daisy’s body. That ought to keep her warm for the moment.

He placed her hands back where they belonged and turned the Charger on. Then, he drove out of the parking lot and back to the highways. They were headed to this one famous waffle shop called Buttertop that Daisy had been pestering him about since the past two weeks. They are still about two hours drive away from there.

Daisy was certain she’d fallen asleep because she definitely did not realize Robbie coming into the car and putting some stuff in the backseat before going into the driver’s seat.

Daisy was certain she’d fallen asleep because she definitely did not feel Robbie caressing her temple lovingly, each caress a gentle touch, putting her heart into ease.

Daisy was totally certain she’d fallen asleep because she definitely did not hear every single word Robbie confessed to her on that lovely evening.

She was definitely asleep the whole time, not even half asleep. She curved a faint smile and hummed quietly in her seat because, despite everything, she knew Robbie had always loved her all this while even though he had never said it straight to her face.

But she’s content with that because after all, she knows they will always be there for each other. That’s what matters.


End file.
